Bittersweet Recollections
by Sam1
Summary: A series of oneshots in which the brothers think back to a special moment with their father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is written solely for the purpose of entertaining myself and hopefully those who read it.

A/N: Criminally Charmed suggested this story line and as such is entitled to some of the credit. Thanks, CC, for sending this particular plot bunny my way. Oh, and I'd best warn you, I wrote this after looking at pictures of my dad, the only physical thing I have to remember him by.-sam1

Bittersweet Recollections

_Scott_

I'd never really thought about Dad not being here not only for us but for International Rescue. It's been hard to adjust to the emptiness that seems to echo within each of us Tracy brothers. At first, I tried to act as if nothing had changed but every time I went into the lounge where he'd spent so many hours working or just relaxing with one or more of us. Kyrano, despite his sadness, saw through my façade and in his quiet way offered advice to help ease the pain I was feeling. I'm Scott Carpenter Tracy, a younger version of Jefferson Grant Tracy not only in appearance but also in personality and demeanor. As such, I keep my emotions bottled up until they erupt with all the raw power of Mt. Saint Helen.

It's been three years since Dad died from a massive heart attack but he's never too far from my thoughts. Sitting back in his desk chair, I try and remember one of the more special moments in my life with him…

_Flashback_

The quietness of the lobby of the office building was unnerving for the boy walking next to his father. At home there was very rarely a quiet moment especially with five active boys ranging in age from four to ten-years-old. Both father and son were dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Athletic shoes completed their outfits for a day out.

"As soon as I drop off this file, the rest of the day will be just us," Jeff promised.

"What are we doing today, Dad?" Scott asked. "You still haven't told me where we're going or what we're doing?"

"Well, I thought that since Alan and Gordon have the chicken pox and John was staying over at Kyle's and Virgil was practicing for his upcoming recital," he said. "I thought we could go to the air show today." Scott's gaze snapped up to meet his father's.

"Which team is performing?" he asked, excitedly.

"Both," Jeff answered. "Of course the Thunderbirds will teach the Blue Angels how to best captivate a crowd." After dropping off the file, Jeff drove them to the air field where the show would take place. They had some time to kill until the military performance teams took to the air so they wandered around the various tents and booths.

"Dad, there's a simulator that the Air Force uses, can we try it out?" Scott tugged on his father's hand much like Gordon and Alan did. His enthusiasm was contagious and laughing Jeff allowed himself to be led along. Nearing the front of the line, an Air Force Sergeant recognized Jeff and nudged the man next to him.

"Colonel Tracy?" The Sergeant asked. Jeff felt Scott's posture tense as well as heard the small sigh of annoyance.

"Yes?" Jeff replied. Keeping a hand firmly on Scott's shoulder, he gently pushed him forward as the line moved.

"Would you be willing to help us?" The other man asked. "We could garner more recruits if civilians could see the famous Jefferson Tracy." Jeff's eyes narrowed in anger as he realized just who the man was.

"My contract is up and I'm here with my son," he answered. "Surely, your recruiters are more than capable of managing the task." The line moved up again and Jeff followed his son into the simulator.

"Dad, if you want to help them, I'll understand," Scott offered.

"No, Scott, the Air Force and NASA had their time as my top priority," Jeff replied. "Now, my family is my top and most important priority."

_End flashback_

A small mirror on a stand now sits on Dad's desk and the words printed upon it will forever and always help us deal with the loss of our parents…

_As you hold me close in memory,_

_Even though we are apart,_

_My spirit will live on,_

_There within your heart…_

_I am with you always_

_When you lean on trusted friends_

_And their caring hugs enfold you,_

_Within their loving arms,_

_I'll be there to hold you…_

_I am with you always_

_And beyond the far horizon _

_When we'll finally be together,_

_Where love will be eternal_

_And life will last forever…_

_I am with you always_

_Author Unknown_


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet Recollections

_John_

Unseeingly, I stared at the casket that held my father and thought back to three other losses that my brothers and I suffered. Our mother died while we were young not too long after our grandfather. Three years ago, Grandma went to lie down for her afternoon nap and never woke. As much as I loved my mother, Grandma's death hurt even more since she'd always been there for me.

"John?" Scott tugged the sleeve of my suit to get my attention. Tensing slightly, I reluctantly shifted my gaze to his grief-stricken face. "It's time to go." I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that Dad's casket had been lowered into the ground. He was finally with Mom again. Silently, I followed my brothers to the limo. We were pretty much oblivious to the flashes from the multiple cameras and the furor that the media had instigated when they heard of Jefferson Tracy's death. Sinking into the plush interior of the limo, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears that were stinging and relentless in their need to be released. A montage of memories flashed through my mind's eye as I struggled to rein in the small boy who wanted his daddy back. How could he leave me when he had been the parent who'd been there for me my whole life? How could he just be gone with no warning…just like Mom? I couldn't keep thinking like this, I needed to remember Dad and the love that he showed each of us.

_Flashback_

Despite the appearance of the sun in the early morning there was still a hint of coolness that warranted that the man and his son wear a jacket. Their gear was already loaded in the truck for their outing.

"Have a fun and be careful." Lucy sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed her morning mug of tea. Savoring the rare quietness that could only be found in the early mornings before all of her sons was awake.

"We will, Mom," John promised. Jeff picked up the thermoses that either held hot chocolate for John or coffee for him before leaning down to kiss Lucy.

"What's on your agenda today?" he asked, amused by the expression on John's face. Whenever any of his sons saw Lucy and him kissing or hugging, none of them could hide the embarrassed and uncomfortable expression that graced their face. Lucy barely managed to hide her smile before she answered his question.

"I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet before the Terrible Two take to annoying Scott and Virgil," she replied. A loud crash above the kitchen was followed by a scream that made John cringe.

"DADDY'S STILL HOME!" John grabbed his dad's hand and pulled on it.

"Come on, Dad, let's go." He was still tugging when his youngest brothers slid into the kitchen and ran to their dad.

"Daddy, we wanna go fishin', too!" Gordon exclaimed. "Take us with you, please?" Dipping his head slightly to hide his disappointment, John let go of his father's hand and set the thermos down on the table. Gordon and Alan had their father's attention and as one of the downfalls of having a large family, John felt left out. His youngest brothers had each other for companionship and Scott and Virgil were often together but he had no one to buddy up with. Dejectedly, he slipped out the backdoor and into the backyard. With no place in particular to go, he headed for the tire swing that Jeff had hung from one of the sturdier branches of the boys' favorite climbing tree that also housed their clubhouse…no girls allowed, of course. Dragging his shoes in the dew covered grass, he wasn't aware of any one near him.

"Ready to go, Johnny?" Startled from his thoughts, John slipped from the swing and landed in a heap on the ground. Chuckling, Jeff offered a hand to help his son to his feet. He could hear his brothers' cries of disappointment and sighed.

"It's alright if they go, Dad," he muttered.

Jeff calmly placed a hand on his second born son's shoulder before responding. "I know how much you've been looking forward to today and I'm also very much aware of how many times you let one or more of your brothers tag along on time that I set aside for us but never once have you asked for the same in return nor have they ever offered to let you join us." Jeff had led John to the truck without drawing attention to what he was doing. "Get in because I'm quite certain that I'll catch more fish than you will."

"Yeah, right, Dad, the only thing you'll manage to catch will be a nap," John deadpanned. Grinning up at his dad allowed Jeff to see the sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Neither of them saw Lucy standing just inside the doorway listening to their banter with a soft smile on her face. She had seen John slip out when Gordon and Alan had cornered Jeff and had been pleased to see that he had also noticed. Of their five sons, John was the one she worried about due to his shyness and unwillingness to push for attention or acceptance.

_End flashback_

When we got back to the old farmhouse where we spent our early childhood, I needed to go off by myself for a bit. After taking off my suit, I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and a pair of old hiking boots. Scott and Virgil were sitting at the kitchen table when I headed out the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Scott called out before the door shut.

"Out," I called back, heading for Dad's old truck.

"Damnit, John, what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott grabbed at my arm before I had crossed the backyard. Suddenly, the tears that I'd been holding back flooded my face and I sank to my knees.

"He's gone, Scotty." My words were hard to understand as I'd started sobbing. "He's gone just like Mom and now I don't have anyone."

"You have us, Johnny," he said, holding me close.

"No, I don't because it's always been you and Virgil. And the Terrible Two have each other," I argued. "I'm the odd man out and always have been."

"Sorry, little brother, but you are not alone and you never will be," Scott shot back. "Right now the five us need each other and I'll be damned if I let you go off to grieve alone."

"Yeah, Johnny, we need to pull together." Virgil had followed Scott out but I hadn't seen him. Out of nowhere, two more bodies tackled Scott, Virgil, and me.

"Hey, we love you, jerk," Alan offered.

"Yeah, what blondie said," Gordon said. I don't know how long the five us sat huddled on the ground but for the first time I realized just how much I meant to my brothers.

_"Thank you, Mom and Dad, for giving me four most annoying, irritating, and the best brothers a man could ever want."_


	3. Chapter 3

Bittersweet Recollections

_Virgil_

I envy women for the sole reason that if they feel the need to cry they can without being embarrassed too much. Unfortunately for us guys, we're expected to keep it in no matter how much it hurts. I wonder if my brothers feel as I do…that's a stupid thought because I know that each of them is hurting just as badly as I am. None of us was prepared in any way to lose our dad not that you can ever prepare for such a huge loss.

"Scotty, want some coffee?" We had only just returned from our father's funeral and I needed something to do. Hopefully, something that might keep me from dwelling on not having either of my parents or grandparents around any longer.

"Yeah, that would taste good, Virgil," he answered, quietly. The two of us sat in companionable silence, drinking our coffee. The silence gave me a chance to think of all the times Dad had said something to me that made me feel better without even realizing it.

_Flashback_

"Virgil, you're going to have to relax and concentrate," Jeff coached. "You can do this." Taking a deep breath, Virgil forced himself to relax and then hesitantly reached out to grip the yoke. Once he had a firm yet controlled hold, Jeff released the yoke that he'd held until Virgil had been ready.

"I can do this. I can do this," Virgil muttered under his breath. For a boy who'd always been around planes, he was terrified that he'd do something wrong. Scott had taken to flying like a duck takes to water. John had been a little more hesitant but he'd managed to do a decent job. Gordon and Alan were still too young to fly their dad's plane even if he was sitting right next to them.

"Pull back just a bit," Jeff said. Automatically, Virgil did as he was told. "You're doing fine, Son." No sooner than the words had left his mouth that they hit some turbulence and the plane shuddered violently. Remembering what his dad and Scott had said about turbulence, Virgil pushed the yoke just a bit and the shuddering soon stopped. "Well done. You remembered what I told you about handling the rough patches and didn't overcompensate."

"That was an experience I could have done without even if it was just a brief moment of being shaken," he replied, his voice not quite steady. Jeff reached over and patted his son on the shoulder, laughing.

"You did a lot better than Scott did the first time he encountered turbulence," Jeff admitted. "I'll deny that I said anything should you repeat what I'm about to say but Scott had to utilize the bag on the side of his seat." Glancing down where his dad was looking, Virgil realized that there was a bag for those who had a bit of air sickness to contend with.

"You mean Scotty hurled?" he managed through his laughter.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean but again I'm warning you that if you should say something, I will deny it," Jeff answered. "And it wasn't just once. He had to use several bags before we cleared it. He couldn't even control the plane so I had to take over.

"I won't say anything," Virgil said before once again laughing at the thought of his big brother puking over a bit of turbulence.

"Bet you never thought that he'd have problems, did you?" Jeff asked, chuckling a little. Unable to talk through his laughter, Virgil shook his head in response. Once the fit of laughter subsided, he grew serious and focused on flying before his dad called it a day. "Time to take her down, Son. Your mother will have dinner just about done and I for one have no desire to get on her bad side."

"Especially when she fixed lasagna and garlic bread for dinner, right?" Virgil smirked, knowingly at his father. "You can never resist Mom's lasagna." Father and son laughed at Virgil's remark as Jeff landed the plane. "Thanks, Dad." He didn't elaborate but his father knew what he meant.

_End flashback_

I was startled out of my thoughts by Scott's voice.

"Where are you going?" Scott called out before the door shut.

"Out," John called back. Scott was out of his chair and outside before I could react. Gordon and Alan had just come into the kitchen when I hurried out the back door. John may be quiet but he had one hell of a temper and Scott's temper was volatile as well. The three of us stopped when we saw John drop to his knees, crying. Scott had dropped down to his knees as well so that he could hold him.

"He's gone, Scotty." His words were hard to understand as his cries intensified. "He's gone just like Mom and now I don't have anyone." Dumbfounded, I shifted my gaze to my younger brothers who responded with a slight shrug. I missed what else they said until Scott's voice got a bit louder.

"Sorry, little brother, but you are not alone and you never will be," Scott shot back. "Right now the five us need each other and I'll be damned if I let you go off to grieve alone."

"Yeah, Johnny, we need to pull together." I said, dropping down to embrace my brothers. Suddenly, Gordon and Alan rammed into us so that we were in a small huddle on the ground.

"Hey, we love you, jerk," Alan offered.

"Yeah, what Blondie said," Gordon said. It never ceased to amaze me that the five of us were so different in personality but we'd always been a team. Being men we couldn't just admit that we loved each other or that we'd go through hell to protect each other but I can say it here and if anyone says I'm a sissy, I'll just say that I was grieving.

_"Thanks, Mom and Dad, for giving us such a strong sense of family. I miss both of you but Dad's back with you, Mom, and don't be fooled by anything for he missed you so much. Grandma and Grandpa, I miss you, too. I love all of you and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'll be watching the heavens and will take comfort in the thought that all of you will be watching over us."_


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet Recollections

_Gordon_

I needed a chance to unwind from that rescue…the first one we'd been called out on since International Rescue went back online after Dad's death. Brains had manned the Command Center with Alan's help. Of course, Alan wasn't too thrilled with that order but it served him right for that stupid stunt he pulled that resulted in a broken ankle. Seriously, what the hell was my kid brother thinking? Nobody in his right mind…never mind, Alan has never really been in his right mind. He's always been way out in left-field when it comes to common sense.

"Virg, if Scott asks—"

"We know, Red, you'll be in the pool." Virgil's expression was smug but I was always one that had to have the last word regardless of the discussion.

"No, the lagoon," I retorted, jogging out the door before he could say anything else. With a satisfied smirk, I tossed my towel around my shoulders and headed for one of my favorite spots to unwind. Fifteen minutes later, I dropped my towel on the sand and walked out into the water a short way before allowing myself to sink beneath the surface. The coolness of the water was refreshing and after I slid my goggles on, I began swimming. The repetitive motions were calming and the beauty of the sea eased my grief and fear. I know that sounds odd coming from a Tracy but with Grandma and Dad with Grandpa and Mom again, I wasn't sure what would happen to us or International Rescue. We couldn't keep going at the pace we'd been managing or else it would claim us one by one just like Dad. My thought kept going in a vicious circle until I remembered a bit of advice Dad gave me after I woke from the coma I'd been in.

_Flashback_

A single light shone above and behind Gordon's hospital bed so that the night shift nurse would be able to read his monitors and adjust his IV fluids if needed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor allowed the members of his family a peace of mind. Since Gordon had been brought in following a hydrofoil accident, he'd remained in a coma but his family had been insistent with remaining with him in shifts. Finally, three weeks after the accident, he showed signs of waking.

"That's it, Son. You've had plenty of sleep." Squinting against the light that appeared to be overly bright, Gordon barely made out his father's form.

"D-Dad?" His throat was irritated and dry from disuse but his voice was music to Jeff's ears. Not caring who saw his tears, Jeff held his fingers that were free above the edge of the cast.

"Yes, Gordon, it's Dad," he answered. "You're brothers are at the hotel catching up on their sleep." Struggling to stay awake, Gordon tried to assess his condition but failed when he couldn't focus.

"W-what happened?" he whispered, grimacing against the dryness of his throat. Jeff saw his expression and picked up his ice water so that he could spoon a few sips of the cold water into his son's mouth. Sighing in relief, Gordon attempted a half-grin in appreciation.

"Your hydrofoil crashed and you've been in a coma for the last three weeks," Jeff answered, quietly. "For now, you're basically in a full body cast and on some…" He stopped talking when he saw that Gordon had fallen asleep. "Never thought that I was that boring." Settling down in the chair next to Gordon's bed, he quietly watched television until his boy woke again. Hours later, he awoke with a whimper.

"Ca-can't move," he muttered, groggily.

"You're in a body cast, Gordon," Jeff reminded him. "It won't allow you to move."

"Can't m-move my toes," he continued, voice rising slightly in alarm. Neither father nor son realized the doctor came in until he spoke up.

"There was damage to your spinal cord, Gordon. Paralysis of the lower extremity is the result of that damage." Cold and methodical, the doctor's words pierced through him. Jeff gently cupped his son's face within his hands until he was positive that Gordon was focusing on him.

"Three weeks ago, he said that it was unlikely for you to come out of the coma," Jeff began. "He is making at best a guess concerning your body and healing process. Right now, your body is healing from a very traumatic accident and until that cast comes off, you are not to think negatively. This is not the first time I've heard a doctor say that you would not be able to survive or live a normal life and just like the first time; I refuse to put my faith in him. My bet's on you against all of his guesses." Angrily, the doctor stormed out of the room.

"Well, I never…arrogant…" Gordon stared up at his dad with a slight smirk.

"Gee, Dad, who else can you tick off?" he asked. "Do you think I'll really be able to walk again?"

"I don't know, Son, but I do know that we'll take everything one step at a time," he answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did accomplish everything that the doctors have said that you wouldn't just to spite them." He felt his son relax and his watched as his eyes slowly closed.

"Thanks, Dad," he mumbled, falling asleep to heal and rest his body.

_End flashback_

Dad sure did piss that doctor off but not as much as I did when I walked by him with the aid of the walker on my way to outpatient therapy. I couldn't resist gloating with my dad and Scott by my side.

Calm and relaxed, I let the waves carry me towards the beach until I could stand. I scooped up my towel and wiped myself down before spreading it out and plopping down to watch the waves lap at the beach.

_"Dad, your unwavering belief and support in me helped me through my entire life and for that I want to thank you. I only wish that I would have told you that a long time ago. Did you ever know just how much you meant to me? Did you know how much I love you? Like Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa, you'll never be forgotten, Dad." _

With a last glance at the surf, I grabbed my towel and stood. For some reason, I looked up into the sky where the stars were just starting to twinkle. A strange sense of peace washed over my body and a small grin tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad, for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed…I still don't own them or make any money from this story.

A/N: I meant to get this posted 7-15-07 but was distracted by some shopping and then the ever-so-fun housecleaning.

Bittersweet Recollections

_Alan_

"Damnit, Alan, why do you have to question everything I say and then do the exact opposite?" Scott's anger was unfounded but I wasn't stupid enough…wait, when have I ever just bit my tongue instead of arguing back? Never, that's when. I was Jeff Tracy's fifth born son and the one who constantly went toe-to-toe with him. I was the exact opposite of Scott who had done everything our father said without question. John was normally off in his own world and was too quiet to argue back at all. Virgil took everything in stride and did what was expected of him. Gordon…let's just say that he was often in trouble but even he didn't argue with Dad just for the sake of arguing. So, that leaves me, the immature one, who never hesitated questioning anyone at anytime except on a rescue and when others depended on my brothers and me to work as a flawless team. Hell, we had to depend on each other as well.

You'd think that by now Scott would know why I question everything. "Hmm, let's think about that, Scott. Oh, I know why, it's because, first of all, you're not my dad. In case it may have escaped your attention, Dad's dead and just because you've always been the perfect son does not mean that I'll ever just accept what you tell me and go on my merry way." Fighting back the sudden pressure behind my eyes, I turned from him. Thinking of Dad was a guaranteed way to shatter the carefully placed shields to collapse. I still missed him so much but aside from Gordon, none of my brothers would talk with me about him. Eerily, it was much like when Mom died. Everyone but Gordon closed up and held their memories and thoughts of her tight. I wonder if they realize that they're doing it again with the loss of our father. Dad had done the same thing only to a greater degree when Mom died. It was like he'd almost lost his will to live but a headstrong son brought him back to us…me.

_Flashback_

"Gordy, how come Daddy don't love us no more?" The seven-year-old blonde-haired boy lightly pushed against the ground to get his swing moving while his older brother pumped his legs to make his own swing go higher. Neither of the boys noticed the man standing at the side of the house, listening to what they were saying.

"Daddy does so love us, Allie. He's just been really busy; didn't you hear him say so yesterday?" Gordon replied. He continued swinging higher and higher until he had reached the highest point possible.

"But he didn't used to be busy like this 'fore Mommy died," Alan argued. "He always came home for dinner and he took us to the park. Now he don't do nothing with me except tell me to be more like you, Virg, Johnny, and Scotty."

"That's cus you argue every time Daddy says something," Gordon said. Alan scowled darkly at him before staring off into the distance. "Why can't you just do what he says?"

"You're so stupid, Gordy," Alan snapped. "I'm not like all of you. I'm me, Alan, not the perfect, creative, smart, or funny one. Just me!" Angry and hurt, he jumped off the swing and landed in a small huddle on the ground before regaining his feet and running around the house. As with Alan's luck, he ran right into his father who picked him up. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shh, Alan, it's just me," Jeff said. Alan stopped struggling and stared at his dad's tear-streaked face. Slowly, Jeff carried his youngest son to the small stoop at the side of the house and sat down still holding him close. Alan remained distant yet curious as to why his dad had been crying.

"Why are you crying, Daddy? I haven't been bad or done nothing bad to no one," Alan asked. "I've done my chores like Grandma told me to do." Jeff shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts so that he could try and make things better for his baby.

"You're not in trouble of any kind, Son," he assured him. "I want to tell you something that may make you feel better."

"What?" Alan shifted his gaze to the ground and waited to hear what his father had to tell him.

"I heard you and Gordon talking," Jeff answered. "You were right, I have been away from home a lot but it's not because I don't love you. I…I don't know how to let go of your mom. I miss her, Alan." Hearing the slight waver in his father's voice, Alan tenderly place his small hand on his cheek and bright blue eyes met brown eyes in a shared sense of loss. A loss that neither could forget but was so vastly different in comparison. The loss of a beloved wife and life partner was hard to accept but to a child who had lost his mother the loss was no less easy to bear much less understand. After all in a child's mind only old people died not young mommies and daddies.

"I miss Mommy, too," Alan admitted. "But I miss you more and you're right here." Astonished by his son's insight, Jeff hugged him closer.

"I'm so sorry, Allie," he said, softly. "I didn't mean to shut any of you out. But that's not what I really meant. What I meant is that I don't expect you to be 'perfect' like Scott or creative like Virgil. Nor do I want you to be an exact replica of John or Gordon. I want you to be just who you are…my youngest son, Alan Shepard Tracy, and even though you seem to thrive on arguing with anyone and everyone, I'd much rather have you as you are than to be something you're not."

"Really, Daddy?" Alan stared hard at his dad as if trying to determine if he was serious or not.

"Without a doubt. If there is one thing that will be guaranteed, it's that there will never be a dull moment," Jeff answered. Alan sat, content, on his dad's lap and enjoyed the special time between the two of them that was indeed a rarity.

_End flashback_

"I'm not _**trying **_to be Dad, Allie," Scott said. "There was a reason why I told you not to climb that damn tree and that was because I know first hand that it was dead and brittle. How the hell do you think I managed to break my arm when we were kids? It was from climbing the same damn tree and the last thing I wanted to see was one of my brothers needlessly hurt." His shoulders slumped and he turned away from me. "But you know what, Alan? You do whatever you want because right now I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how to feel." I watched as my oldest brother walked away from me and made a startling connection. He was more like our dad than even I realized.

"Scotty?" I called out. "I'm not letting you do it." Silently, he turned to face me with confusion and an incredible sense of loss etched on his face.

"Do what?" he asked, perplexed. Even though it went against our nature, I hugged my big brother. It wasn't an easy feat since I had to keep hold of my crutches.

"Shut us out like Dad did when Mom died," I said, simply. "You know, I've never been one to listen really well and Dad understood and accepted that. Can you? I've accepted that I'll never be the 'perfect', creative, smart, or funny one but can you accept me for who I am?" To my amazement, he pulled me closer and I felt a slight dampness in my hair.

"I can accept it even though I'll never quite understand how you're so different from the rest of us," he said, softly.

"I have to be this way because unlike you old fogies, someone has to liven this place up and keep everyone sharp." Keeping my expression neutral, I carefully stepped away from him. He saw right through my expression and noticed the ornery glint in my eyes.

"Old fogies?" he repeated, taking a deep breath. "VIRGIL, GORDON, AND JOHN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Aww, hell, Scotty, I was only kidding," I babbled. "Can't you take a joke or has age robbed you of your sense of humor."

"Digging deeper, Allie," he warned, advancing on me. With a slight growl, he lunged at me and held me steady while giving me a noogie.

"I give, I give," I yelled. After a few seconds, he stopped but didn't release his support.

"I don't want you to be anyone other than my youngest brother, Alan Shepard Tracy, and even though you seem to thrive on arguing with anyone and everyone, I'd much rather have you as you are than to be something you're not."

_"Yep, Scott isn't exactly my dad but he sure comes in a close second. Thanks, Dad, for letting me be comfortable with being myself and accepting me for who I am, Alan Shepard Tracy, youngest son and brother."_


End file.
